


Depend On Me

by CONDORxCROW



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Death, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Oneshot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONDORxCROW/pseuds/CONDORxCROW
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to be how it happened. Hakyeon told her constantly to trust him, to believe in him. Being in the military and being raised as a soldier all her life, she never listened. She always brushed him off. It didn’t help that he had the backbone of a snake.





	Depend On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 so I am very unfamiliar with how it works. I hope you enjoy the story though.

This wasn’t supposed to be how it happened. Hakyeon told her constantly to trust him, to believe in him. Being in the military and being raised as a soldier all her life, she never listened. She always brushed him off. It didn’t help that he had the backbone of a snake.

“You coward, get over here!” She whispered viciously.

Hakyeon was trembling as the sound of bombs and gunshots continued to ring throughout the trench. He holds his gun to his chest, crawling over to the woman he loved, pressing their backs against the mud and dirt. It didn’t help that the sky had begun to weep for them. Hakyeon looked at his comrade. She was peering up over the trench, when a sudden array of bullets sped above her head. She ducked down, breathing heavily as she sank into the mud.

“Shit!” She panted.

Hakyeon glanced at the wound on her stomach and he felt his insides twist provocatively. He didn’t like seeing her in pain, but the sight of blood always made him excited. He looked at the soldier beside him who seemed so helpless now in her current state. Her long brown hair was hidden beneath the army helmet and her tanned skin was blemished with dirt and ash as well as dried blood from when she tried to save one of their other comrades. It had been over twenty-six hours since they last slept, and the bags under her eyes were beginning to show.

“What do we do?” Hakyeon asked, his hands quivering as he tightened his hold on his M16 rifle.

She gritted her teeth and pressed her hand to her injury. “I don’t know. Most of the platoon’s been wiped out.”

Hakyeon swallowed hard before he took in a deep breath. “I’ll get rid of them.”

She shot him a glare, her brown eyes filled with disbelief and annoyance. “Don’t be stupid, Hakyeon! You can barely hold that goddamn gun. How the hell did you ever even make it into the army?”

Hakyeon stopped trembling and he leaned in close before he placed a gentle kiss on her dirt-tasting lips. When he pulled back, her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were wide with surprise. He realized that it was the first time she ever looked at him like that. Had she known what he truly was, she might have stared at him like that earlier.

“Trust me.”

She stared up at him before nodding her head. “I’ll trust you.”

Hakyeon stood up and he stepped out into the line of fire. The bullets beat against his body like playful punches. The rain felt warm as it dampened his clothes and created mud beneath his feet, like a carpet of some sort. He raised his gun and began to fire at the enemy, taking steps forward as his boots became coated in mud. He had no real reason to be afraid. He was immortal, after all. He was the God of war. But he wasn’t usually the one fighting; he sent others to do the dirty work while he sat back and enjoyed the rivers of red that were created through fear, death and pride.

If he had never seen her, he would have stayed in Olympus where humans would be his puppets. But now, he was here, being shot at and shooting back in return, to protect a mere human who would eventually grow old and die anyways. But all he ever wanted was for her to believe in him. He wanted her to love him. A bullet slapped his cheek and he felt the hot object enter his mouth. He spit it out on the ground before taking out the man who shot him. It didn’t hurt. Human weapons were nothing compared to the weapons of Gods.

“What the hell is he?” The enemy screamed.

Hakyeon felt confident. He was going to save his troops; he was going to save her. He lifted his M16 rifle and he aimed for another soldier when he felt it. A daunting presence of another powerful being. The closer he moved towards the enemy, the stronger the presence became. He felt his heartbeat quicken and he lowered his weapon as bullets passed through his skin effortlessly and painlessly. His eyes were wide. He could feel the blessing surrounding the enemy troops. She was powerful; Athena.

Hakyeon felt breathless and he glanced over his shoulder. He could see her, the woman he loved peering up at him from over the trench, injured and in pain. She was waiting for him. She was depending on him for the first time. He had begged her constantly to trust him and now she was, but this wasn’t supposed to be how it happened. Hakyeon couldn’t stand against the goddess Athena. He had no chance against her. So, he ran. He could feel the soldier’s eyes watching him.

“Hakyeon!” She screamed. It was loud, and it was dragged out like cry of betrayal and hurt.

A moment later, the sound of a gunshot silenced her scream and Hakyeon lost his breath again. He ran away from the warzone and transported himself somewhere else, somewhere safe, away from danger. He collapsed to his knees in a clearing, the rain still beating against him, no longer weeping for him but for the death of the humans he could have saved. It was punishing him; he was drowning in it. He collapsed face first into the mud, screaming in agony as his three beating hearts tore themselves apart.

Nothing could rid him of this pain. Nothing could help him escape this problem. He feared it would be the end of him. He feared that he would always hear that scream in his ears; the sound of his name being released from her lips like a cry out for help. As a God, he was supposed to be able answer peoples’ prayers, but he couldn’t do it then. He couldn’t help her. If he were stronger, if he were braver, he could have helped them. He could have protected her. There was nothing left now. She would be a fleeting memory soon; a beautiful soldier that was born and blessed with the mind and body to fight. Hakyeon would forget about her in a few centuries. Or at least, he hoped he would.


End file.
